Bound by Immortality
by redrose7856
Summary: Jess Dawson is a girl who has seen more than her fair share of suffering. For the past 191 years, she has been owned by a vampire who uses her immortality to his own gain. But what happens when Jess gets a new owner? One who feels like his friend, Mick?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All that you see and don't recognize is mine. Other than that, everything belongs to CBS.**

Jessica "Jess" Dawson looked up from scrubbing the kitchen floor and sighed. _You'd think living with _him_ would mean less cleaning. But noooo._ Rising, she tossed the scrubbing brush in the bucket and then picked it up, dumping its soapy contents into the sink.

"Ouch!" she hissed as a knife that had been place on the rim of the sink nicked her arm. Jess clenched her teeth and watched a tiny drop of blood drip into the metal sink. Great. Now she'd have to clean _that_ too! _And all before he gets home……_she thought, biting her lip as she looked at the clock. Then she glanced back down at her wrist. No cut, just perfect skin. Jess shuddered at the thought. _Perfect. That's why he took me._ Almost involuntarily, her mind took her back, far back, to almost two hundred years ago:

_Jess was running, sprinting as fast as she could, trying to get away from the mobs that were chasing her. As she ran, she sobbed out her denial, over and over, even though they couldn't hear her._

"_No……no, I'm not a witch, I promise! Please! No……" Still they kept coming, yelling all sorts of horrid accusations:_

"_Witch!"_

"_Spawn of Satan!"_

"_Demon!" _

_Jess sobbed harder. No one cared. No one would help her. Not now, not ever. Her own parents, when she'd burst into the house telling them about her fall from the balcony, had shunned her, crying out that they couldn't do anything. _

_Suddenly, something yanked her to one side, into a cave. Jess screamed instinctively, clawing against this enemy. Hands that were extremely strong grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the ground. In the moonlight, she could see her attacker: a man, with graying blond hair and icy blue eyes. He was staring at her with anger, rage. He was going to kill her. _

"_Please!" Jess begged, feeling like a coward for sounding like a six year old. "Please!" She could just imagine how she looked: unkempt brown hair, wide brown eyes that were filled with terror and sorrow. Abruptly, the man's face changed. His eyes softened slightly and his hand released her arm and reached towards her. Jess whimpered. But the hand only touched her face, gently stroking it._

"_Hush, child." The man said in a rich voice. "I won't hurt you." He inhaled deeply, as if smelling her. "You are not fully human, yet not one of my kind either. No, I sense you are something……different." _

_The mobs rushed past just then, still yelling out their claims. Jess struggled against the man's grip, panting. To her surprise, he pulled her into a sitting position and then into an embrace, murmuring soothing things. Jess buried her face into his coat, trembling. Waiting for the danger to pass………………………_

The hall clock bonged, causing Jess to start out of her reverie. She grabbed a rag and hastily wiped the blood away from the sink, not wanting him to think that anyone else had been near her. Then she finished tidying up the kitchen. Just as the door opened and he walked in, she finished.

"I'm going to a party tonight." He informed her. "Be ready to leave tomorrow." She nodded and then asked the question that had been lingering in her mind ever since he'd told her to pack.

"Where are we going?" Without warning, he struck her. Not a crushing blow, merely a backhanded slap.

"Don't question me, Jessica. Remember who's in charge." He said calmly. She nodded again, her cheek still stinging from the blow. "Now then," he continued. "I'm thirsty."

It wasn't a request for something out of the fridge, nor was it even a request. It was a command, one that could never be disobeyed. Jess felt the trembling begin, but she ignored it, stifling it. He led her into the den, where she sat in one of the high backed chairs. He stood on her right, as if he were some type of bodyguard. But he was anything but. He swept her hair back from her neck and then sniffed, taking in her aroma. Jess clenched her fists to keep from shaking. She swallowed, waiting for it. Her expectations were not in vain. After sniffing, he bared his teeth, normal ones, along with two canine fangs. These he sunk into her neck, sucking greedily. Jess let her hands shake; he couldn't see them now. Her eyes fell shut and she felt all her strength leaving her.

Several hours later, she awoke, still sitting in the same chair. Her fingers instinctively flew to her neck, but the bite marks were gone again, as they had before, many times. He was gone, presumably off to the party. A single tear, like a pearl, dropped onto her lap. Jess let out a shuddery breath. Though his voice was still rich and gentle, and though he was still as handsome and as charming as ever, her "master", Reginald Crawley, was a monster.

**Please R&R and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight, no matter what.**

**A/N: Thanks to all for reviewing! Enjoy this next chapter!**

"So, a convention of vampires for poker?" Mick St. John asked. His best friend Josef nodded. Mick chuckled.

"What?" Josef asked. "It's a yearly thing!"

"It just kind of takes 'poker night' to a whole new level." Mick answered. "Besides, it's kind of a long trek, don't you think?"

"For a week of entertainment!" Josef retorted. "Besides, we like our conventions!"

"Is anyone I know going to be there?"

"I don't think so, but that's no reason not to come."

"What'll we eat?" Mick wanted to know. Josef made a face.

"Your prepackaged crap."

"None of the girls are coming?" Mick asked, surprised.

"I don't want them drained. Besides, there are some who prefer your way."

"Really? Like who?" Mick asked.

"Like me." Said a voice. Both vampires looked out. A man stood in the doorway. Josef smiled.

"Like Louis." He said, going to greet his old friend. "I'm glad you could come."

"So am I. I was about to be discovered when I received your invitation, so I decided to take a few days off."

"Discovered?" Mick repeated. Louis nodded.

"Some humans at the local morgue thought it interesting that I took blood from them so frequently."

"I'd have taken care of that by now." Josef muttered.

"But you're not me." Louis countered.

"That's true." Josef admitted. "Mick St. John, meet Louis Franco." The two shook hands. "Mick is a private investigator." Josef added.

"Really? Which side do you work for?" Louis asked.

"Mostly humans." Mick responded. Louis looked interested.

"Really? That's great."

"Louis is a historian in a library." Josef explained. "He works with humans all day." The vampire shuddered.

"Maybe when you get to be my age, you'll understand." Louis suggested.

"Maybe." Josef granted. "Do you have luggage?" Louis nodded and he and Josef walked out. Mick watched them go. _Maybe I'm not the only one who cares._

**I hope you like this chapter! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moonlight.**

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed saying they like this. All the reviews were super encouraging!**

Jess couldn't help but stare up at the huge mansion that the limo had stopped at. It had several stories, and she thought she could see a pool in the back. Reginald tapped his cane impatiently on the sidewalk, signaling that he was ready to go inside now. Jess swallowed and picked up the suitcases before trotting after him. She stumbled into an elevator after him and then caught her breath while he waited for the elevator to rise up to the correct floor. When the door opened, Jess was ready with the suitcases in her hands. She followed Reginald out into a large room where several people were already waiting. The second she stepped into the room, everyone froze, their noses immediately detecting her human blood. One of them stepped forward. He was wearing a suit that made him look like someone on the cover of a fashion magazine.

"Reginald," he said pleasantly. "I thought that we'd agreed that the meals would come from the house." Jess suppressed a shudder at the warning undertone in his words.

"She's my security blanket." Reginald said with a purr, putting an arm around Jess' shoulders, nearly causing her to drop all the suitcases. "I never leave home without her."

"Perhaps you should start." The man suggested, smiling tensely.

"I don't believe that's an option." Reginald retorted.

"Look, we can take her to a nearby hotel. I know the manager personally, she'll be taken very good care of." The man said, smiling at Jess. _His smile is a lot nicer when he's smiling at me,_ Jess thought, smiling back. Then she winced as Reginald's fingers dug into her shoulder.

"No. She stays with me." Her master said firmly.

"She isn't staying _here._ I can't guarantee her protection."

"Josef, please."

"Reginald, I can assure you, a hotel would be _much_ safer and nicer for everyone." Josef said sternly.

"I wouldn't be comfortable with that." Reginald argued. His fingers were tighter on her arm, and Jess could feel his nails threatening to break her skin.

"If you need to see her, we can be there in five minutes, tops."

"I'm not leaving her!" Reginald snarled. The nails pierced her arm, and Jess could feel blood coming out of the cuts.

"Let go of her!" roared a voice. Everyone looked up. A man stood up, his eyes locked on Jess. Everyone looked at her as Reginald backed away, clearly seeing the four cuts on her arm. The man who'd spoken hurried over to Jess. He was pretty handsome, with brown hair and blue eyes. He looked at her. "Are you OK?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Jess nearly cried. No one had ever showed any concern for her wellbeing before. Well, not since Reginald. Jess nodded and looked over, watching the cuts heal themselves. Everyone gasped.

"You see," Reginald said proudly. "Why I don't worry for her safety."

"If any of us drained her……" Josef began.

"She'd be fine." Reginald said smugly. "Trust me, I've done it a lot."

"You've _drained_ her before?" the man demanded.

"Yes, actually, I have. Who are you?"

"Mick St. John, private investigator." The man said.

"Ah, it's a pleasure." Reginald said, nodding. He strode past Josef and Mick and then looked around. "Well? Shall we?" he asked, motioning towards the poker tables.

**Well, they're in LA! What do you think will happen next? Review to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Moonlight, however cool as that would be.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates, everyone. My muse has been sick.**

Jess felt weird as she was led by the vampire named Mick away from Reginald, who was now ignoring her as he greeted the others. The guy Josef followed, and they stopped in the hallway.

"You're _sure_ you're OK?" Mick asked her for the hundredth time. By now, she was used to his inquiries.

"I'm fine." She said reassuringly.

"Well, that was different," Josef commented.

"You think?" Mick asked dryly. Rolling his eyes, Josef looked at Jess.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Jess." The girl answered, staring at her worn sneakers. "I-I need to get back to Reginald," she stammered, turning towards where her master was at the roulette wheel.

"No, you don't." Josef said, almost sternly. "You stay away from him, all right?" Jess nodded and then bit her lip.

"What'll happen to me?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," Josef admitted. "But," he added, gently lifting her chin so that she was looking at him. "I'm sure we'll figure something out. Don't worry about it. Yvonne!" he called. A woman appeared. "Go with her. She'll take care of you," he instructed Jess. She hesitated, and then joined the woman, who led her down the hallway.

--

"Can you believe that?" Mick asked as they watched Jess being led away.

"I knew some vampires had their own ways of getting food…..but I've never seen anything like that," Josef agreed.

"We can't let her near him," Mick said firmly. Josef paused with his drink halfway to his lips.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Josef, who knows how long he's been feeding on her? He could be draining her, again…and again…and again."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Josef demanded.

"Keep her safe!" Mick snarled. "Do whatever it takes, Josef, I am begging you. We can't let him torture an innocent kid!" Josef sighed, looking uncertain. "Look at her, Josef. She can't be much older than seventeen! She needs help!"

"I'll do what I can," Josef said. "But that may not be as much as you think."

"Maybe I can help," said a voice. Both vampires looked up. Louis was leaning in the doorway.

"How?" Mick and Josef asked at the same time.

"Rule number one of poker," Louis replied with a sly smile. "Always bet big."

--

Jess looked around her new room. It was smallish, but at least it had furniture. All her old room had had in it was a bed. This one had a bed, a bookshelf with a few books on it, a desk, and a bedside table. Jess set her suitcase on the bed. Just then, someone knocked on the door. Jess hesitated.

"Um, come in," she called. The door opened and Mick stuck his head in.

"Hey," he said. "How're you settling in?"

"Fine, I guess. It's weird to be away from Reginald," Jess said with a shrug before staring at the floor.

"It's gonna be OK," Mick said reassuringly.

"I-I've been with him for over two hundred years," she argued.

"What happened?" he asked, looking bewildered. Jess felt a lump rising in her throat and she sat down on the bed.

"I-I don't _know_!" she cried. "One day I was at school, and I fell out of a balcony. The fall should have killed me, or at least knocked me out. But it didn't. I just stood up, perfectly fine. They started accusing me of being a witch. I went home, but……no one would help me."

"Except for Reginald," Mick guessed as he sat down beside her.

"He found me and helped me escape. He took me under his wing."

"How long until he drained you?"

"Two weeks. I was sleeping, and he woke me. He looked horrible. His face was white and his eyes were like ice. He didn't even say anything. He just……grabbed me…."

"And after that?"

"It seemed like every other day he'd walk in and ask for a drink. When I'd go to get it…..he'd……" Jess closed her eyes against the memory, tears slipping down her cheeks. "After a while I got used to it. He'd ask and I'd just pull my hair back." Mick put his arm around her and she leaned against him, crying silently.

"Not anymore," he told her. "OK? I promise I'll never let him hurt you again."

--

"I fold."

Louis hid a smile. This last withdrawal left only two players: himself and Reginald Crawley.

"That just leaves you and me, Mr. Franco," Crawley commented.

"So it does," Louis said. "What say we raise the stakes a bit?"

"Certainly. What do you suggest?" Crawley asked, smiling like a cat that'd just swallowed the canary.

"Your girl," Louis said bluntly. Silence hit the room. Crawley's smile vanished.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked carefully.

"I bet everything in the pot, plus the girl you came with, that I can win."

"What's she to you?" Crawley demanded, his fangs starting to grow.

"An item of high value," Louis lied. "Her healing abilities may revolutionize our feeding habits for years to come. _If_ we can find out the reason."

"And if I win?" Crawley asked.

"You get everything," Louis said casually, smiling cheerily at his fellow vampire. "What do you have to lose?" A slow smile slid across Crawley's face and he held out his hand. Louis eagerly took it as his opponent said a single word:

"Agreed."

**Here's the latest chapter! Enjoy!**


End file.
